


Vanilla Latte, De-Caf.

by andcrsxn



Series: High School AU- BoM [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Gen, High School AU, Trans Characters, but its not mentioned in this fic it will be in future, where they get coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andcrsxn/pseuds/andcrsxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor McKinley gets coffee with his friends. He hates coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Latte, De-Caf.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First fic for this fandom and first fic on this account!   
> Not much romance, I'm easing myself into an AU I have bigger plans for, so it's cute friendship stuff.   
> Trans characters tagged for trans girl Nabulungi and trans boy Arnold; it's not relevant in this fic but it will be in the future of this AU.   
> Based on conversations I've actually had with my friends! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Andi
> 
> drabble ; un-beta'd ; the one where Connor McKinley is raised strict Mormon and no one else is

They all liked coffee. They all liked coffee and Connor McKinley didn't understand why. He liked sitting with his friends on the comfy sofas at the back of Starbucks, and he liked the fact that they could talk for hours or sit in silence and still feel comfortable with each other, but he absolutely disliked coffee. Very much so. He tried it once and brushed his teeth for five minutes to get the taste of sin and bitter bean milk away. Yet he sat there, de-caf vanilla latte in hand and he had no idea why.   
"Does anyone want this?" He pouted, frowning at the large white mug, "I changed my mind."   
"What is it?"   
"Vanilla-" Arnold Cunningham pulled a face of disgust, "-decaffeinated-" Kevin Price pulled a face of disgust, "-latte." Nabulungi Hatimbi joined the sea of disgusted faces.   
"Just don't drink it? You don't have to drink it. I wouldn't drink it either if it was decaffeinated."   
Ah yes, Kevin Price. Perfect, beautiful and a complete fudging butthole.   
"But you wouldn't order de-caf, Kevin."  
"I'm just saying that if I did, I wouldn't drink it."   
"That would be a waste of money, though."  
Connor sighed deeply, rolling his eyes, "Exactly like she said! That's why I'm offering it to you guys!"   
"We don't want it."  
"Yea, thanks Arnold, I got that."  
"Just put some sugar in it? Won't taste so bad."   
Connor raised an eyebrow, glancing from Kevin's face to his drink, a plastic cup of caffeinated calories with cream on top. The only drink that looked slightly appetising was Nabulungi's green tea and that's because it probably didn't taste like month old bath water. (He didn't even glance at Arnold's black americano. It didn't deserve his acknowledgement.)   
"Kevin, your drink is entirely sugar, I'm not sure you're the best person to-"   
"You're drinking green tea!"  
"You're basically rimming that candy king from Wreck-It Ralph right now, you don't really have a leg to stand on."   
They all blushed. Three adult (barely adult, mind you, Arnold only turned 18 last week) men were blushing because a 5'4" girl with a Hello Kitty phone case said 'rimming'. He was pretty sure Arnold was blushing because that's his girlfriend and, being honest, she was super hot just then. Kevin was blushing because he just got roasted; perfectly understandable. And he, Connor Michael McKinley, was blushing because someone said rimming. He wasn't even sure what rimming was, be he did know that it was something pornographic and whatever it was, he didn't want to think about Kevin Price doing it with the candy king out of Wreck-It Ralph.   
And suddenly Nabulungi was staring straight at him -pastel pink fluffy hair tamed into two buns that perfectly contrasted her dark skin, black eyeliner so sharp it would probably cut him, floral shirt thrown over a white top with the words "I DON'T CARE" printed on it- and he was the most frightened he had been in weeks.   
"Rimming is where-"  
"NO THANK YOU, I'M OKAY."   
"He can just search it online."  
"I don't need to know that badly." 

Connor McKinley loved his friends more than anyone in the world. (He still disliked coffee, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> i pulled this fic out my ass


End file.
